


A Date?

by strawberrylovely



Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cuddling, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Based on a post tumblr user sir-scandalous made where Shiro asks Lance out but Lance is too oblivious to realize it was supposed to be a date so Shiro ends up hanging out with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge instead.





	A Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalto/gifts).



> this is a gift (supposed to be a birthday gift but it's been so long by now that it's just a gift lmao) for atalto aka svendidntdieforthis on tumblr <3
> 
> happy super late birthday my friend, but here's your shance (finally!)

"You should tell Lance that you like him," Keith said one day after training.

"What?! No way. Not gonna happen," Shiro replied stubbornly.

"What, are you scared or something?"

"No! I just... don't think it's appropriate to bring up romantic attraction and dating while we're in the middle of a war."

"Yeah, and if we don't all make it through the war, you'll regret not taking the chance while you had it. Just ask him out, it's not that big of a deal. You need a break anyway. We all do."

"I- I don't... It's-"

"Dude, just do it. What's the worst that could happen? He says 'no'?"

"What if he says 'no' and then it's awkward between us and we can't form Voltron because of it and then we lose to Zarkon all because I confessed my feelings? What then?"

"Okay, Shiro, look. Even if he says 'no' and it gets awkward, neither of you would ever let it get in the way of forming Voltron. Plus, he's not the type to turn down a date, whether he likes you or not. But I've seen the way he looks at you. He definitely likes you back."

"I mean... You're probably right."

"I know I am. You guys pine for each other so much, it's annoying. You gotta ask him out for all of our sakes," Keith all but begged.

"Alright,"' Shiro conceded. "You're right. I'll talk to him after dinner. Thanks for the pep talk, Keith. If this works out, I owe you one."

"Anything to get you two to stop the constant sighing and staring when the other's not looking."

"I don't do th-"

"Yes, you do."

 

\--

 

After dinner, Shiro went looking around the castle, working up his courage as he tried to find the person of his affections. His searching was cut short when he spotted the boy on the observation deck, staring out at the stars.

"H-Hey, Lance," he said, hoping the slight tremble in his voice wasn't noticeable. What, he could lead Voltron and risk his and everyone else's lives, yet _this_ was what caused his voice to shake?

"Hey Shiro," Lance said when he saw the man. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing. Just...coming to look at the stars," he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Me too. It helps me relax before bed, so I come here a lot."

"You must really like outer space."

"Yeah! I mean, that's why I applied for the Galaxy Garrison in the first place."

Shiro hummed in response, Lance's reason reminding him of his own decision to join the Garrison.

"I like outer space, too. But, uh, well actually...I didn't just come here to look at the stars, you see."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, mustering up all the courage he could. "I was looking for you."

"Oh! Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"In a way..."

He could do this. He flew a giant lion against an evil alien, of _course_ he could do this. Easy peasy.

"I really like you, Lance." he said, putting his game face on so as to not show fear.

Lance raised his eyebrows for a moment and then smiled.

"I like you, too, Shiro."

"Really?" he said, far too much excitement in his voice.

"Yeah! You're awesome! What's not to like? You're a wonderful leader and a super great friend."

"Oh..."

Oh. Lance was either really oblivious or playing a trick on him.

"Thanks," he quickly replied. "You're the best sharpshooter and the heart of the team."

"Thank you, Shiro. That means a lot."

Shiro saw a faint blush on Lance's cheeks. So he _was_ just oblivious.

"Uh, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Lance followed up after a moment.

"Right. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to... hang out sometime?" he asked, internally berating himself for his choice of wording.

"Sure! What about tomorrow? Allura found some old Altean movies and gave them to me. Pidge and Hunk are gonna help me set up a projector if you want to come!"

"Uh..."

He'd really wanted to be alone with Lance, but how could he refuse being invited to hang with him in any way?

"Yeah, I'd love to," he smiled.

"Cool! Meet us in the lounge after dinner tomorrow!"

"Will do."

"Can't wait," Lance beamed. "Well, if that's all you needed, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I've got a routine that _cannot_ be skipped."

"Of course. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

 

\--

 

The next day came and went and soon enough, Shiro found himself walking to the lounge to hang with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.

"Shiro! You made it!" Lance called when Shiro walked through the door.

"Shiro?" Hunk asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I invited him to join us."

"As long as he won't be a buzzkill," Pidge teased.

"I won't," Shiro said, sitting down on the couch. "I'm just simply here to 'hang.'"

"Yeah, it'll be great!" Lance said.

 

Once the three younger paladins figured out the projector, they all sat down on the couch next to Shiro. Pidge was to his right, Hunk was next to her, and Lance was sitting to his left.

It was a bit stiff for a bit while the first movie played, as obviously no one knew how to sit next to Shiro. He knew the others were all close enough to be relaxed around each other as they watched a movie, and he'd seen them cuddle before. But with him there, they probably weren't sure how comfortable they could be. He was the _Space Dad_ , as Pidge had once called him, but he wanted his friends to feel comfortable enough to feel normal and possibly include him. So, he slumped down into the couch and put his arms around the back of it, hopefully looking relaxed enough for the rest of them to do the same.

Gradually, the other paladins slumped as well, Hunk being the first to sink into the couch since he wasn't directly next to Shiro. Pidge was next, and she leaned her little body against Shiro, looking up to see if it was alright. When he just smiled back and put his arm around her, he felt her relax completely and pull her feet up on the couch into a better position. Lance was last, and it seemed he wasn't sure what to do. Shiro saw him look over at the rest of them snuggled together and he hoped Lance would snuggle against him too.

As if reading Shiro's mind, Lance's body slowly turned into a more horizontal position so he could lay down. He looked up at Shiro as his head hovered over the older mans's thigh. Shiro's heart jumped in his chest when he realized Lance wanted to use his thigh as a pillow, and quickly smiled down at him, giving permission. Lance then laid his head down and turned back to watch the movie.

Shiro could tell the boy was still stiff, though; his body language showing that he was too tense to relax fully. Shiro wanted to do something like he had for Pidge to signal that it was okay, but he couldn't very well put his arm around Lance. He settled for patting Lance's shoulder jovially and then resting his hand on the back of the couch again as he turned back to the screen.

Not that he was even paying attention to the movie anymore, because he wasn't. He was too focused on the intimacy of their position. Lance's head on his thigh was something Shiro hadn't ever thought was something he needed, but now he couldn't imagine life without it. Lance's hair looked soft as it laid across his head and the longer ends draped Shiro's leg. It made Shiro want to run his hands through it and-

Oh.

Maybe...

Maybe he could.

It wasn't like Shiro was exactly trying to hide his feelings anymore. He'd directly told Lance that he liked him, yet the boy was too oblivious to notice. Shiro running his fingers through Lance's hair couldn't have been a more obvious way for him to show his feelings. Plus, he just really wanted to.

Carefully, he reached his hand down and carded his hand through the blue paladin's hair. Lance tensed up, obviously not expecting to be touched. Shiro froze his hand, unsure of if Lance would allow him to continue. He hadn't even thought of if Lance even _wanted_ or _liked_ his hair being touched. He almost took his hand back, until Lance's body released it's tension and he even pushed his head up into Shiro's hand before settling back down. That told Shiro to continue, and he began again, playing with the sharpshooter's hair. The strands separated between his fingers as he scratched Lance's head gently - soft, just thought he'd thought it'd be.

Before he knew it, the first movie was over, and with a sound of 'Hunk!' from Lance and Pidge, the yellow paladin got up and changed to the next movie. As he turned back around to sit, he shot Shiro a look when he saw the hand in Lance's hair. Shiro just smiled innocently back.

 

About halfway through the second movie, Shiro heard faint snoring coming from his right. He looked away from the screen and saw that Pidge and Hunk were both asleep next to him. Lance seemed to have fallen asleep on his lap, too.

"Hunk," he whispered, tapping the other boy's shoulder. "Hunk wake up."

"Mmm, five more minutes..." he groaned.

Shiro sighed and tried again.

"Pidge. Wake up." He shook her gently and her eyes creeped open.

"Hmm? Oh, did I fall asleep?"

"You all did. Why don't you and Hunk head to bed, I'll wake up Lance and help him put away the projector."

"Okay. Come on, Hunk," she said, pulling on the boy.

"Ugh, fine."

"Thanks for hanging with us and letting us sleep on you... _Space Dad_ ," Pidge said.

"Of course, Pidge," Shiro laughed, high five-ing her as she walked past.

Hunk waved sleepily and followed Pidge out of the room, leaving Shiro alone with Lance.

Shiro scratched Lance's head softly, willing him to wake up.

"Lance. Lance, it's time to get up."

Lance rubbed his eyes and stretched an arm out before sitting up and taking in the room.

"Shiro? Where'd Hunk and Pidge go?"

"You guys fell asleep so I woke them up and told them to go to bed."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's alright," Shiro said, smiling. "Do you want to help me put away the projector?"

"Yeah, no problem," Lance yawned.

 

Once everything was taken down and put away, Shiro sat back down on the couch and motioned for Lance to do the same.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time, but I just wanted to chat for a second, if that's alright."

"Of course. I hope you had fun even though I fell asleep on you. Your hand playing with my hair was really calming and it put me right to sleep," Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"That's alright. I'm glad you enjoyed me playing with your hair. It's very soft."

"Thanks, I use conditioner."

Lance blushed and Shiro secretly hoped he'd be able to run his hands through Lance's beautifully conditioned hair again.

"I enjoyed spending time with you, Lance. We should do it again sometime. Though, I was hoping next time it could be just the two of us?"

"Just you and me?" the brunet asked, confused.

"Yes. If you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd love to! What would we do? Another movie night?"

"We could. But I was thinking something more like stargazing, having dinner together, taking a long walk on a nice planet..."

"Well, gee, I mean... That kinda sounds like..."

"A date?" Shiro smirked.

"Yeah, that."

"I guess that's because I'm asking you on one."

"Wait. What? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why? I mean, don't get me wrong I'd love to, but..." Lance trailed off.

"I already told you I liked you. I guess you didn't realize that I meant it in a romantic sense."

"Oh. No, I didn't... Wow. You really like me? Like _that_?"

"Yes."

"I like you like that, too."

"I'm glad," the man smiled. "So, uh. How about that date?"

"Oh! Yes! Yes, I would love to go on a date with you! Just name the time and place and I'm yours. Well, not _yours_ exactly. I mean, unless you want me to be... Not to be too eager, or anything, I just mean-"

Shiro cut Lance's rant off with a short kiss to his cheek, causing the boy to go completely silent and deeply red.

"Why don't we talk more about it tomorrow? I know how important your nightly routine is," Shiro said, trying to keep his own cool as he realized he'd just kissed Lance for the first time.

"Y-You're right." Lance touched his cheek, still processing what had happened. "Um..."

"Tomorrow?" Shiro helped him.

"Tomorrow. Yes. Okay... Yes. Uhm, goodnight then," he replied as he stood up.

"Goodnight, Lance."

The boy went to the door, turning around to say goodbye, and accidentally walked into the doorframe. He tried to play it off, straightening himself out and waving sheepishly at Shiro before leaving towards his room.

Standing up to leave as well, Shiro turned off the light, smiling as he walked to his own room.

Tomorrow he'd figure out a date with Lance. He owed Keith big time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if anything seems out of character i.....don't care anymore lmao <3


End file.
